Do you believe in magic?
by You'reAbsurd
Summary: Wizards, and Glee clubs, and love, oh my! Kurt and Blaine have just started their first year at Hogwarts. What will this entail? Will they find their other half? Or just a whole lot of trouble? Fluff and good times are sure to ensue! R&R? *Edit: Year 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**_Dear readers,_**

**_So, this is my first ever attempt at Fanfiction! (I know that usually scares people away, but please give it a try!) I couldn't help myself...I had to do a Hogwarts/Glee one. I love Glee and Harry Potter and Klaine so much I...I just had to do it. Anyways, this is meant to be a chaptered fic, NOT a oneshot, as long as people like it and want more. (: It starts out mostly friendly, but will eventually lead to more humor and romance. So, yeah, I apologize in advance if it's awful, but I hope you like it! Enjoy!_**

**_Hugs, and butterfly kisses,_**

**_You'reAbsurd. _**

**_(I own nothing.) _**

* * *

**Do you believe in magic?**

**Chapter 1: Gryffindor?**

Kurt shivered in the frigid night air. The moon was shining high above him, casting a silvery glow on the lake. The water surrounding the boat lapped at the edges, occasionally splashing the students on the outside. Kurt was lucky enough to have a seat in the middle, avoiding the worst of the water's cold spray. _This is it, _he thought. _I finally made it. Hogwarts. _He could see the outline of said school in the distance, coming ever nearer as they crossed the lake. Kurt glanced at his fellow classmates. They all looked about as nervous as he felt. He smiled just a tiny bit, taking comfort in the fact that he wasn't alone in his worries.

He was suddenly jolted out of his reverie as the boat came to a halt at the lake's shore. He crawled out with the rest of the first years, excitement bubbling in his chest. Almost there. They made their way up to the castle, chattering with anticipation. As they reached the castle's steps, they noticed a tall woman waiting for them. She had light brown hair tied back in a neat bun, glasses perched on the tip of her nose. Her rigid posture matched her business-like expression. Kurt could tell she was someone who was not to be taken lightly. To be quite honest...he was rather frightened by her.

"Hello, children," she said coldly. " Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall. I am the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. I will be escorting you all to the Great Hall to be sorted into the four Houses. As you hopefully already know, there are four different houses here at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." She looked down at us and said sternly, "Very shortly, I will lead you into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into one of the Houses. Once you are sorted, there is no going back. There are no "redoes". You are sorted one time, and one time only. You will be in that House until the end of your Hogwarts career. Understand?" She paused while all of the new students silently nodded their heads. "Good. Now, if you will all follow me, we will begin the sorting."

Kurt and his classmates marched into the Great Hall behind her. As he entered the room, he noticed the crushing silence that filled it. He ran his hands down his robes, trying to wipe away the sweat that had begun to form on them. He was suddenly very, _very_ nervous. All the first years were shepherded into a group, while Professor McGonagall took her place at the front of the Hall. A short stool with a ratty, old hat placed upon it stood next to her.

"The sorting will begin," she called out in a clear, loud voice. "Anderson, Blaine." A short boy with wildly curly hair looked up, panic stricken. He swallowed, and made his way to the stool. The hat had barely touched the top of his curls when it cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!". A relieved smile spread across his face as he walked over to the table of (presumably) cheering Gryffindors. One by one, the children were sorted into the four Houses. Each time the hat would scream out the name of a House, it would burst into applause. The other Houses would clap politely, or sometimes, not at all. When Professor McGonagall called, "Hummel, Kurt," Kurt felt his legs turn to jelly. He took a shaky breath as he sat down on the low stool. The Sorting Hat was placed upon his head. It seemed to deliberate for a moment, murmuring to itself. It finally came to a decision, yelling "GRYFFINDOR!"

He felt a look of surprise take over his face. He hadn't expected to be a Gryffindor. If anything, he thought the hat would have placed him in Ravenclaw. Frankly, he had never seen himself as very brave. He had always been picked on in the Muggle world. Whether for his taste in clothing, or the fact that he had an incredibly high pitched voice, even for a little boy. He had never even fought back. He just tried not to let it get to him. It did, though. A lot of times, he would cry himself to sleep, wishing his mother was there to comfort him. She had died years prior, after losing a battle with cancer. He missed her like crazy, but he tried not to let it show, for his dad's sake. His mother's death had been hard enough for Kurt's father to bear. Kurt didn't want him to worry about him too.

Kurt snapped himself out of his thoughts. His feet had been on autopilot, so he was over at the Gryffindor table, but had yet to sit down. He forced a smile onto his face as he took a seat next to the boy he had seen earlier, the first one to be sorted. The boy beamed up at him and stuck out his hand. "Blaine," he said. "Blaine Anderson." Kurt took his hand in his own and shook it briefly. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Blaine smiled at him again, and Kurt felt his heart skip a beat.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt." Blaine threw him a genuine smile. "Where are you from?" And they were off. They talked throughout the rest of the sorting, and didn't stop even when supper was served. They mostly spoke of Hogwarts, wondering about their first year, sharing stories their parents had told them, confessing to each other the worries they had. They kept the conversation light and fun, not yet comfortable enough with each other to share personal things. Kurt could feel the shyness of new friendship fading fast, though. He began to smile more openly, making jokes and poking fun at Blaine. He could tell they were going to be great friends.

On the way up to their dormitory, Blaine asked, "Wanna bunk together?" He looked so hopeful, Kurt had to laugh.

"I'd like that," he grinned. Blaine gave him a dazzling smile.

"Race you!" Blaine yelled over his shoulder, already getting a head start. "Last one to the dormitory is a rotten egg!" Kurt laughed as he chased after him, calling out that Blaine cheated. He was starting to really love it there at Hogwarts.

* * *

**_So...how was it? Did it make your knees turn to jelly? (as Blaine would say). Are you screaming for more? Probably not. But, that's cool. Reviews would be wonderful. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dear Readers, _**

**_Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! I was pleasantly surprised at the number of story alerts I had. I apologize for how long it took me to get a chapter up - I was bombarded with homework this week. Anyways, there was a question as to whether I would have other Glee characters and what not in this story. The answer is yes. I will also most likely be adding some OC's to the mix, but that is still under deliberation on construction. I don't think there will be any direct HP characters, but possible mentions of some. Well, enjoy! (:_**

**_Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,_**

**_You'reAbsurd_**

**_(Once again, I own nothing.)_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Of Broaches, Glee club, and Swagger**

Kurt drummed his fingers on his desk, staring distractedly out the window. Charms was not one of his favorite classes. Professor Flitwick was nice and all, but he droned on and on and on. As he was contemplating shoving a sock down said teachers throat, a crumpled up ball of paper hit the back of his head. Whipping around to find the culprit, he spotted Mercedes, sitting a few rows back, smiling and waving at him. He rolled his eyes and picked up the wad of paper, smoothing it out on his desk.

_Hi. (: _

He smiled to himself as he replied with a, _Hey yourself._

* * *

He and Mercedes had met a month prior, on the first day of classes. He had been on his way to Transfiguration when she bumped into him in the hall, spilling all of his things on the floor. She started apologizing profusely, scrambling to pick up all his stuff.

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Kurt said.

"It's the least I can do, I mean I am the one who knocked it out of your hands in the first place," she insisted. As she looked up to give Kurt his things back, she noticed the broach on his robes. "That's a really pretty pin." She examined it more closely. It was a golden music note, shining proudly beside Kurt's Gryffindor tie. "Do you sing or something?"

Kurt's face heated at the query. He'd never really admitted to being a singer to anyone outside his family before. It wasn't really considered "cool", in the Muggle world at least. "Well, sometimes, like, in the shower at home and stuff," he hedged. She seemed to accept that as an answer, nodding her head and smiling slightly.

"My name's Mercedes," she stated, holding out her hand.

"I'm Kurt," he breathed, moving to shake her outstretched arm. She gave him a warm grin, that he felt himself return.

"So, what class are you going to, fellow Gryffindor?" she asked. Kurt looked down and saw that she was, indeed, also a Gryffindor resident.

"Transfiguration," he answered.

"Oh, me too," she said, falling into step beside him. "So, what kind of music do you like?"

* * *

That was all it took. Once they found out they had similar music tastes, it was like, **BAM!**, instant friendship. Kurt smiled fondly at the, still very new, memory. He was so grateful to have not only one, but _two_ best friends. He never thought he would have any friends at all.

At the mention of his other best friend, Kurt was sent into a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. _Blaine. _His name alone sent the butterflies in his stomach fluttering. Which he couldn't quite figure out. Blaine was his friend, yes, but something more? Kurt wasn't sure. He liked Blaine a lot, and to be honest, was quite attracted to him, but if that attraction went any further, Kurt was unaware. Blaine was his friend. Right? What was he thinking? This was no way to think about your best friend! Besides, he didn't even know what team Blaine played for. No. This has to stop. _Blaine is your friend, and nothing more,_ Kurt thought. He buried his face in his hands, hopelessly confused. He didn't even notice when the bell rang, until he felt someone poke his side. He glanced up to find Mercedes staring down at him. She looked concerned.

"Are you alright?" She worried. "You never passed back the note I wrote you." She pouted a little, making Kurt smile.

"Sorry, Cedes. Guess I kind of spaced out," he confessed.

"Well, I'll forgive you for that, 'cause it's pretty easy to do in Flitwick's class. He never stops talking!" she laughed. "I'll see you at supper, Kurt," she said as she made her way to the dormitories. She blew him a kiss over her shoulder and turned the corner.

Kurt came to a halt by a tall pillar, and waited expectantly. He and Blaine met there after classes were out every day, to go to supper together. Kurt soon saw Blaine among the throng of students making their way to the dorms. He wasn't very tall, but he was distinguishable by the curly mop of hair on his head. Blaine saw him by the pillar and waved, trying to make his way over to him. He was stuck behind a group of third year boys who were walking irritatingly slow. Every time Blaine tried to go around them, one of them would step into his path. Finally fed up, Blaine tapped the closest boy to him and exclaimed, very loudly, "Look, I know you have your _"swag" _on, but could you walk just a _little _bit faster please?" They looked shocked. Blaine pushed past them with a scowl on his face, muttering under his breath about how annoying people are. Kurt clapped a hand over his face to muffle the resulting giggles that were escaping his lips from Blaine's declaration. He noticed that the rest of the hall had also collapsed into fits of laughter, some people even patting Blaine on the back as he walked down the hallway.

"That was _hilarious_," Kurt choked out, as Blaine reached him.

"Well they were going slow, I wasn't just gonna not say anything," Blaine crossed his arms, and Kurt detected a hint of a smirk pulling at his features. "C'mon, let's go eat." He pulled Kurt forward, steering him through the corridor to the Great Hall. They found a seat at the long Gryffindor table, and dug in. About halfway through their meal, there was a disturbance in the Hall. Suddenly, the doors burst open, and a crowd of Gryffindor students flooded into the room.

_Please don't stop the music. _

_Please don't stop the music. _

_Please don't stop the music. _

_Please don't stop the music. _

A dark haired girl stepped in front of the harmonizing students.

_It's getting late. _

_I'm making my way over to _

_My favorite place_

_Gotta get my body moving _

_Shake the stress away_

_Wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah. _

A tall, strong looking boy moved up beside her.

_Who knew_

_That you'd be up in here looking like you do_

_You're making staying over here impossible_

_Baby I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go,_

_Don't. _

They began the next part of the song together, as the group whirled around them.

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand_

_Chest to chest_

_And now we're face to face. _

As the two in the center moved closer and closer, the other singers joined in, backing them up in the chorus.

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rocking to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music. _

They repeated the chorus a few times, before the music finally ended with a flourish. All the performers were breathing heavily, waiting for the crowd's reaction. There was a beat of silence before the Hall burst into applause. The two leads smiled winningly at the crowd, giving people hugs and high-fiving. Kurt stared at them, wide eyed.

"Who are they?" he asked an older girl that was sitting near him.

"Oh, that's the Glee club," she replied nonchalantly. "They usually perform for school events, and competitions, but sometimes they like to do impromptu performances."

Kurt marveled at all the praise they were getting. He wanted to be cheered on like that. He wanted to be praised. To feel loved and appreciated for once. To have fun. And he was determined to get it.

He was going to join Glee club, no matter what the cost.

* * *

_**Did ya like it? Did ya, did ya, did ya? I tried to mix together Glee and HP as much as possible without it getting too...messy. I hope it was balanced. And I added the swagger joke, cause I think it's funny, and I love saying it to people, so sorry if you don't think it's funny. (I have a pretty odd sense of humor.) (: I chose Please Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna as the first song they do cause...I dunno, I just wanted something more upbeat. So yeah, there it is. Chapter two. R&R? I'll give you candy? (but not from a creepy stalker van, that'd just be weird.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_Ah! I am truly sorry it's been taking me so long to update! I promise that I will update more often from now on! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. It's not one of my favorites, but I hope you like it all the same. Please continue to read and review. (Maybe you'll get a cookie out of the deal?) And recommend this story to your friends? Pretty please? Well, even if you don't, I still love you. Alright, enough chatter. Enjoy! _**

**_Hugs and butterfly kisses,_**

**_You'reAbsurd _**

**_(And again, I own nothing. Except some cool socks. I have a lot of those.) _**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Auditions and Realizations**

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _Blaine's quill thudded against the wooden tabletop. He stared into space, day dreaming. Snape's voice droned on, a distant hum in the background. _Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. _The hands on the clock moved sluggishly, unwilling to let time pass. _Tick, tock. Tick, tock...Ring! _Blaine jumped up from his seat, quickly shoving all of his things into his bag. He rushed out the door, dodging all of the students about to crowd around the frame. He swerved through the groups of people in the corridor, looking for that familiar face. He craned his neck, trying to see above all the bobbing heads. If only he were taller! Finally, his gaze zoomed in on Kurt's smiling face. He felt himself smile in return. Blaine sighed in relief. When he saw that face, it was like...he was home. As he approached him, he looped his arm through Kurt's, relishing in their easy friendship.

Blaine had made a lot of friends when he started at Hogwarts, but none were quite like Kurt. Kurt was the only person that Blaine felt really..._got _him. He wasn't sure what it was, but something in them just, clicked. Kurt was, and always would be, his best friend. So...why did he get this weird fluttering in his stomach every time Kurt looked at him? Why did his heart skip a beat every time he smiled, or laughed at one of his jokes? Blaine contemplated this as they walked the familiar path to the Great Hall.

Abruptly, Blaine was tugged back sharply by his robes. He turned, and saw Kurt gawking at a brightly colored flyer pinned to the cork board outside the Hall. "What is it," he inquired, trying to see over Kurt's shoulder. _**GLEE CLUB AUDITIONS: FRIDAY, 4:00 P.M. **_"Glee club.." he muttered, glancing back at Kurt. Kurt's eyes were wide as the read the fine print under the heading. As he mouthed out the words, his excitement became visible. His eyes twinkled and there was a spring in his step when he finally twirled away from the bulletin board. He took Blaine by the hand and led him into the Great Hall, humming under his breath.

They took their seats next to each other, though neither of them spoke. It was a comfortable silence, and Blaine took this time to try and figure some things out. He knew he cared about Kurt, but to what extent, was unknown to him. He knew he liked hanging out with Kurt, and would give anything to spend more time with him. But how..? His mind flashed back to the colorful poster Kurt had been so mesmerized with. Glee club, huh..

* * *

Blaine glanced around the room nervously, tapping his foot against the carpeted floor. He inspected the other students that surrounded him. Most of them had similar stances as he did, except for one small girl who was sitting with her legs crossed primly, looking like the poster child of confidence. She had a huge smile spread across her face, despite the fact that she was sitting alone. She looked to be the only Hufflepuff in the room.

He heard a familiar voice startle the silence that enveloped the space. He looked over his shoulder to see Kurt stride into the room, Mercedes in tow. A surprised smile graced his features when he saw Blaine sitting there. Blaine returned the gesture as they moved to join him on his bench.

"Blaine," Kurt grinned at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were trying out for Glee?"

"Uh," Blaine looked down sheepishly. "I didn't know I was until today.."

"Ah," Kurt nodded in understanding. "So, what song are you going to sing?"

"Uhm, I don't know. Whatever comes to mind I guess.." Blaine hadn't thought about that. He really should have prepared more.

"Well, I know what I'm singing," Mercedes boasted loudly. "Let's just say I'm in dire need of some R-E-S-P-E-C-T." She winked at Kurt, making him laugh.

Just then, the door opened to reveal the two leads they had seen during the lunchroom performance. They greeted the room full of kids with warm smiles. They started explaining the rules and regulations of the club and how the auditions were going to be done, but Blaine was only half listening. He was still thinking about what to sing. He was also curious as to what Kurt would be singing. He'd never heard him sing, so he didn't know what to expect. Blaine peeked at Kurt from the corner of his eye. He was listening to the older students seemingly attentively, though every so often he would whisper something to Mercedes, and they would giggle silently. Blaine couldn't help admiring the way Kurt's eyes would crinkle every time he smiled. Or the laugh lines that would appear on his face if he even so much as chuckled. He again felt that all too familiar squeeze of his heart.

Blaine had come to terms with his sexuality a long time ago. He had no problem with being gay. He never felt any less like a person because of it. True, he hadn't told Kurt he was gay yet, but that was because the subject simply hadn't come up. And, if he was being honest with himself, he was kind of afraid to tell him. He didn't know how he would react. He really liked Kurt, and didn't want to put a strain on their friendship. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. He was hesitant to admit that he had some far too intimate feelings for the boy, that were not exactly friendship appropriate. He didn't even know if Kurt was gay or not! Blaine sighed in confusion. _Oh gosh,_ he thought. _This is way too much for an eleven year old to handle. _

The calling of his name snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up to find the lead boy (he still didn't know his name) staring at him expectantly. Oh. It must be his turn to sing. He got to his feet shakily and walked up to the front of the room. He wobbled slightly, but caught himself before he fell. He racked his brain for song ideas as fast as he could. Finally, he just decided on the first song that came to mind.

"Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson. Today I will be singing Nothing Lasts Forever, by Maroon 5." He let out a slow breath, and picked a spot on the wall, getting into character.

_It is so easy to see_

_Dysfunction between you and me_

_We must free up these tired souls_

_Before the sadness kills us both_

_I tried and tried to let you know_

_I love you but I'm letting go_

_It may not last but I don't know_

_Just don't know_

He felt himself getting more distressed, really meaning what he was singing.

_If you don't know_

_Then you can't care_

_And you show up_

_But you're not there_

_But I'm waiting_

_And you want to_

_Still afraid that I will desert you_

He took a step forward, closing his eyes slightly. Losing himself in the song.

_Everyday_

_With every worthless word we get more far away_

_The distance between us makes it so hard to stay_

_But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe_

_It hurts but it may be the only way_

He hadn't realized how confused he was until now.

_A bed that's warm with memories_

_Can heal us temporarily_

_The misbehaving only makes_

_The ditch between us so damn deep_

_Built a wall around my heart_

_I'll never let it fall apart_

_But strangely I wish secretly_

_It would fall down while I'm asleep_

He glanced over at Kurt. He knew he was singing this song for him. But did Kurt know that?

_If you don't know_

_Then you can't care_

_And you show up_

_But you're not there_

_But I'm waiting_

_And you want to_

_Still afraid that I will desert you, babe_

_Everyday_

_With every worthless word we get more far away_

_The distance between us makes it so hard to stay_

_But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe_

_It hurts but it may be the only way_

_Though we have not hit the ground_

_It doesn't mean we're not still falling,_

_Oh I want so bad to pick you up_

_But you're still too reluctant to accept my help_

_What a shame, I hope you find somewhere to place the blame_

_But until then the fact remains_

He wanted so badly for Kurt to feel the same way.

_Everyday_

_With every worthless word we get more far away_

_The distance between us makes you so hard to stay_

_Nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe_

_It hurts but it may be the only way_

As he repeated the chorus one last time, he couldn't help but wonder. Is it just a crush, or something more? The aching of his heart was making his thoughts jumble together. He couldn't concentrate.

When Blaine finished his song, the room broke out into thunderous applause. Kurt was whistling and whooping louder than all of them put together, and he had a large, proud grin on his face. He clapped Blaine on the back as he took his seat next to Kurt on the bench.

"That was amazing!" Kurt's breath tickled his cheek. Blaine graciously waved away his compliment, indicating that it wasn't that big of a deal. Inside, he was doing a victory dance. _He liked it! _Blaine thought excitedly.

Blaine waited impatiently through the next auditions. He just wanted them to get to Kurt already! Finally, _finally_, they called Kurt's name. He stood up confidently, smoothing out his robes. He glided up to the front of the room and faced the two older students.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, and I will be singing Not While I'm Around, from Sweeney Todd." He took a deep breath, and Blaine saw his body slowly relax.

_Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around  
Nothing's gonna harm you  
No sir, not while I'm around_

_Demons are prowling everywhere_  
_Nowadays_  
_I'll send 'em howling_  
_I don't care, I got ways_

Blaine's eyes widened. _Oh my lord, _he marveled. _He has a voice like an angel. _

_No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there_

_Demons'll charm you with a smile_  
_For a while_  
_But in time nothing can harm you_  
_Not while I'm around_

Kurt's voice grew in intensity.

_Not to worry, not to worry  
I may not be smart but I ain't dumb  
I can do it, put me to it  
Show me something I can overcome  
Not to worry, mum_

_Being close and being clever_  
_Ain't like being true_  
_I don't need to, I would never_  
_Hide a thing from you_  
_Like some_

Kurt did more than just sing. He told a story.

_Demons are prowling everywhere  
Nowadays  
I'll send 'em howling  
I don't care_

_No one's gonna hurt you_  
_No one's gonna dare_  
_Others can desert you_  
_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there_

_Demons'll charm you with a smile_  
_For a while_  
_But in time nothing's gonna harm you_  
_Not while I'm around_

The song drew to a close. Blaine couldn't move. He was speechless.

He eventually forced his hands together, clapping with all of his might. His peers followed suit. The ear splitting grin that was spread across his face was hard to get rid of. He was overflowing with pride and joy. At that moment, he knew. There was at least one thing he was sure of.

He had feelings for one Kurt Hummel. _  
_

* * *

**_...Well? Favorites/Story Alerts are lovely. Reviews are even better. _**

**_Oh, and if you like fluffy Klaine stories, I highly recommend smileysox303's Finishing the Puzzle. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. _**

**_And, I honestly have no idea why I picked the songs I did, so..don't ask. haha. (:_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I apologize profusely for my temporary hiatus. My computer died last week, and we just got a new one. I had to start this chapter from scratch. Which was really annoying. Anyhoo, due to the fact that I felt I should get this chapter out as soon as possible, it's quite a bit shorter than I would've liked. I'll make sure my next one is longer. Again, I apologize for not updating in forever. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **_

**_Hugs and Butterfly kisses,_**

**_You'reAbsurd_**

**_(I own nothing.) _**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Midnight Confessions**

"We got in! We got in!" Kurt came running up to Blaine, arms flailing as he shared his news. Blaine grinned at him and pulled him into a tight hug. They twirled on the spot for a moment, limbs still tangled together. They finally broke apart, smiles plastered on their faces. Blaine was wearing his "heart melting smile", as Kurt called it. Every time Blaine looked at him with that smile, Kurt melted, just a tiny bit.

"That's fantastic! I have to go tell Wes and David!" Blaine hurried off in the opposite direction. "I'll see you at dinner, Kurt," he threw over his shoulder. Kurt's face fell as he watched Blaine scurry down the winding corridor in pursuit of his friends. Ever since Blaine had met Wes and David, he'd been spending increasingly more time with them. Meaning he was spending _less _time with Kurt. He felt like he was being replaced. Blaine assured him that Kurt was still his best friend, but it still hurt. It didn't help that Kurt had all these unresolved feelings for Blaine that he was still trying to figure out. He'd thought that they'd be able to spend more time together once they both got into Glee Club, but with Blaine hanging out with Wes and David 24/7 he wasn't so sure that was going to happen. How was he supposed to figure out his feelings for Blaine when he hardly ever saw him? Kurt gave an exasperated huff and headed toward the dormitories, muttering under his breath all the way.

* * *

Blaine walked briskly down the hallway, craning his neck over the sea of whispering students, searching for his two best friends. Other than Kurt of course. He finally saw them, leaning against a pillar, watching the passing students on their way to class. They looked up as he approached, waving to him wildly and shouting about how much they "missed him". Yeah, right. Blaine ducked his head in embarrassment. Wes hooked his arm around Blaine's shoulders, rubbing his head vigorously. Blaine shouted in protest, his hands flinging up to protect his curls. He glared at his friend and backed away. "So what are you two delinquents up to this afternoon?"

"Terrorizing the first years, of course!" David answered cheerily. Wes nodded excitedly in agreement. "What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"I have great news! I got into the Glee Club!" His exclamation was greeted with loud congratulations and fierce slapping on the back.

"That's awesome!" Wes beamed. "Now we can hang out even more!" He and David high fived. Blaine laughed at their child-like demeanor.

"I'll see you guys later, I gotta go meet Kurt for dinner." Blaine glanced down at his watch. Oh crap. He was going to be late. He rushed towards the Great Hall, his robes flying out behind him like a cape. He arrived at the Hall breathless and lost. He scanned the crowd for that all too familiar face, eventually spotting him at the far end of the Gryffindor table. He was taking up far more space than he actually needed. He was saving him a seat. Blaine's heart fluttered at the small gesture. The little things like that really showed him how much Kurt cared. He just needed to know if his feelings went past caring or not.

Kurt scooted down the bench and Blaine took his rightful place beside him. Kurt gave him a fleeting look, then went back to pushing his peas around his plate. His expression was contemplative and…. Angry? "Is something wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"No, no, everything's fine." Kurt brushed off Blaine's query with a wave of his hand. Blaine was not convinced, but the Great Hall was hardly the place for this conversation. He turned to the table full of dishes in front of him. Before he could get his hands on a piece of shepherd's pie, the food in front of him disappeared, to be replaced with an array of desserts. He settled for a slice of treacle tart. As he ate, he thought. He and Kurt had never really had a personal conversation. They'd never spoken about anything...meaningful. _Well, _he thought. _That's about to change. _He swallowed the bite of tart he'd been chewing on, and leaned over to whisper into Kurt's ear.

"Tonight. Gryffindor commons. Midnight."

He could have sworn he saw Kurt shiver, just a little bit.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed. Blaine popped his head out from behind one of the armchairs. He gestured for Kurt to come sit beside him. Kurt padded quietly across the room, sliding down next to Blaine. "Well," he prodded. "What did you want to talk about?" Blaine hesitated. He didn't know how to start.

"I don't know, I just feel like, we haven't really had a _real _conversation yet." Kurt looked confused. "Like a heart to heart conversation. I think it's time we laid everything on the table," he continued. He took a deep breath. "And..there's something that you should know about me. Kurt, I'm…I'm gay." He peeked up at Kurt's expression. He looked speechless. "I hope this doesn't change anything with us. If it makes you uncomfortable, I totally understand - " Kurt slapped his hand over Blaine's mouth, quieting his nervous rambling.

"Blaine. It's okay. I'm gay too." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, his eyes widened, and he removed his hand from Blaine's lips to cover his own. He looked astonished.

"Kurt?" Blaine shifted closer, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I..I've never told anyone before," Kurt said quietly. A tear rolled down his cheek. He pressed his hands to his eyes as they started to flow more steadily.

"Awh, Kurt." Blaine hugged him tightly, swaying back and forth slightly.

"I never thought I'd cry this much," Kurt chuckled lightly. "This is so embarrassing."

"Hey," Blaine pulled back to look at him. He tilted Kurt's chin up so he could gaze into his eyes. "There's nothing to be ashamed of." He pointed to himself. "No judgment." Kurt gave him a watery smile.

"Thanks," Kurt breathed.

Blaine shrugged and smiled. "What are best friends for?" Kurt beamed at him.

Blaine and Kurt talked well into the early hours of morning. They talked about Kurt's mom dying, about Blaine's unsupportive father, about getting bullied in Muggle school. About anything and everything. When they finally went to bed, it was with a new sense of comfort. Of acceptance. Of love. Both of them knew that they could _always_ count on the other. They trooped up the winding staircase to their four-poster beds in comfortable silence. When they were about to go their separate ways, Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist before he could leave. Blaine turned back towards him, curious.

"I'm really lucky to have you as a best friend," Kurt said simply. He squeezed Blaine's hand, and said goodnight.

Blaine's hand still tingled from Kurt's touch. He went to sleep feeling lighter and happier than he ever had.

Maybe that had something to do with the fluttering of his heart.

* * *

**_You likey? Let me know by reviewing! (: _**

**_And I'll definitely make sure the next chapter is significantly longer. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Have I told you how much I love you? You're my motivation for actually writing a new chapter. I'm pretty proud of myself that I actually got this chapter up as soon as I did. I hope you like this chapter. It is longer than my previous one, as promised. I'm trying to get through the first year as quick as I can because I really want to get to things I have planned out for later years, but it's difficult. There is so much you need to know about them first. So, please be patient with me, I'm doing my best. Anyways, I should probably let you get on to reading this, seeing as that's hopefully why you're here in the first place. Not to read my random ramblings. Stay fabulous. Enjoy! **_

_**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**_

_**You'reAbsurd **_

_**(I again own nothing. Except the plot I suppose.) **_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Magic of Mistletoe**

Kurt watched the snow swirl around the courtyard, covering the ground with white. Winter was Kurt's favorite season. The falling flakes landing gracefully on the frozen ground fascinated him. It was so beautiful. The dusted trees, the crystalized windows, the crisp air. It all took his breath away. He heard soft footsteps approach his seat by the common room windows. A hand touched his shoulder. He didn't have to look up to know who it was. Blaine remained silent, sitting down beside him without a word. Tomorrow they would all head home for the winter holidays, and Kurt was sad to go. Not that he wasn't happy to be seeing his dad – he missed him terribly – he just didn't enjoy being without Blaine, no matter how short a time. He and Blaine had gotten closer than ever since their "midnight chat". Blaine was his best friend. The best friend he'd ever had, in fact. The thought of leaving his other half tore him apart (no pun intended).

Kurt gave a small, glum sigh as he turned to said friend. He gave Blaine a halfhearted smile when he reached out and squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly. Kurt wasn't sure what he needed to be reassured of, but he appreciated the gesture all the same. They sat in quiet for a little while longer, simply staring into the other's eyes. They knew each other well enough to not have to speak to say something. They said it with their eyes and expressions and body language. Though Blaine said nothing, Kurt could tell what he was thinking. Kurt's own emotions were mirrored in Blaine's eyes. Blaine clasped Kurt's hand in his own and pulled him up, away from the windows, towards the door.

"Come on," Blaine murmured. "It's our last Glee Club meeting before the holidays." They walked down the hall together, arm in arm, to glee practice. The room was buzzing with conversation. Everyone was excited to go home to their families. Mercedes saw Kurt come in, her face instantly lighting up with joy. She pushed past a complaining Rachel and went over to the pair of newcomers.

"Kurt!" she exclaimed, flinging her arms around him. She released him after a moment, when Kurt started to whine about not being able to breathe. She grinned at Blaine. "Hey there, hot stuff," she teased with a wink. Blaine's ears reddened. Just then, the meeting was called to order. All the members took their seats, waiting for the captains to begin speaking.

The lead female, Anastasia, beamed at them. "I just wanted to say that, this is truly turning out to be a great season. We've added even more stunning voices to our already superb group of singers." Her gaze swept across the room, lingering on each of the members' faces. "I'm highly anticipating to return from the holidays with new music, and a more competitive attitude. When we get back, we'll begin preparing for our battle with Durmstrang. They show no mercy, so we really have to step up our game." Her serious expression faded into a friendly smile. "But for now, let's just enjoy our time together before we all go our separate ways. Today, whoever wants to come up and sing a song is perfectly welcome to do so. And no," she answered some inquiring looks. "It doesn't have to be a song having to do with the holidays. Anything you like is fine." She smiled once more, and sat down.

Blaine stood up, striding confidently to the front of the room. "I would like to sing something," he announced. "A song about friendship. Kurt," he looked at the soprano meaningfully. "This is for you."

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D O A  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week  
Your month or even your year but_

_I'll be there for you_  
_(When the rain starts to pour)_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_(Like I've been there before)_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_('Cause you're there for me too)_

Kurt's head fell into his hands. Blaine _would _pick the theme song from _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._ He was probably the cheesiest person Kurt had ever met. And that was one of the things Kurt loved most about him.

_You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast so far things are going great  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world  
Has brought you down to your knees that_

_I'll be there for you_  
_(When the rain starts to pour)_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_(Like I've been there before)_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_('Cause you're there for me too)_

Kurt laughed as Blaine circled around him, making wild hand gestures, and just plainly making a fool out of himself. The thing was, he didn't seem to care. He was comfortable enough with himself to not care what other people thought of him. That was something Kurt really admired him for.

_No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me  
Since you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_  
_When it hasn't been your day, your week_  
_Your month, or even your year_

_I'll be there for you_  
_(When the rain starts to pour)_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_(Like I've been there before)_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_('Cause you're there for me too)_

_I'll be there for you_  
_(When the rain starts to pour)_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_(Like I've been there before)_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_('Cause you're there for me too)_

The song drew to a close, and Kurt could feel his hands slapping together fiercely. He probably looked like some sort of deranged walrus. He stopped clapping, ducking his head. His cheeks burned in embarrassment. Blaine sat beside him, smiling down at him. He leaned closer to Kurt, to whisper in his ear.

"I meant every word of that, you know. I'll always be there for you when you need me. No matter what."

* * *

_Clickety-clack, clickety-clack, clickety-clack. _The Hogwarts Express rumbled beneath them, taking them back to their homes. It was going to be a long ride, and for that, Kurt was grateful. The more time he got to spend with Blaine, the better. They were huddled in their own compartment, the only two in it. Though there was plenty of room, they sat close together, hands linked. It was intimate, but not in a romantic way. They were just friends, and Kurt was happy with that status. For now, at least. He leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder, his eyes sliding closed. Blaine continued to talk, but Kurt wasn't paying attention to the words. He listened as his voice became a steady hum, slowly fading away as he drifted into unconsciousness..

"And you fell asleep, didn't you?" Blaine asked himself when a quiet snore escaped from Kurt's nose. Blaine extracted his hand from Kurt's, instead putting it around his back, hugging him close. He rested his head on Kurt's, breathing in his scent. He smelled like strawberries and vanilla. His eyes shut and his body relaxed, molding to fit the shape of Kurt's against his own. His breathing evened and slowed, and he too floated into a deep, peaceful slumber.

Kurt woke to find himself trapped beneath Blaine's arms. They were wrapped around his small frame like a force field. Protecting him from danger. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to wiggle his way free from Blaine's grasp. Startled, Blaine bolted upright, nearly knocking Kurt off the bench.

"Wha-" he spluttered, trying to collect his bearings. He swiveled around and saw Kurt sitting beside him, trying to dodge his sprawling limbs. "Oh, sorry, Kurt. You scared me."

Kurt disregarded the apology with the wave of his hand. Blaine settled back into the cushions of his seat. He spread his arms across the back of the bench, brushing Kurt's neck in the process. A shiver ran up Kurt's spine. He leaned back carefully, his neck touching Blaine's arm just slightly, as if asking for permission. Blaine seemed to sense Kurt's apprehension. A small smirk formed on his lips, and he curved his arms around Kurt's torso, pulling him close. Kurt let out a little yelp of surprise, but eventually relaxed into Blaine's embrace. It was sort of awkward. This was the closest they had ever been. Kurt peeked up at Blaine through his lashes, only to find Blaine staring right back at him. He lifted his gaze to Blaine's, looking at him just as intently. It was Blaine who finally broke the silence.

"This is weird, isn't it?"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, just a bit."

"Yeah, I thought so," Blaine chuckled.

They carefully untangled their entwined limbs, keeping only their hands together. They were more comfortable with that.

"How long were we asleep?" Kurt asked.

Blaine checked his pocket watch. "Uh…a long time? I dunno, I don't remember when we crashed. But I do know that the train will be pulling into the station pretty soon." He sighed, tilting his head back so it lolled over the back of his seat. He rolled his head back towards Kurt. He gazed at Kurt for a long moment before finally rising with the squeeze of his hand. "I gotta go change out of my robes. You should probably change soon too." Kurt glanced down as his long, black robes in consideration. Blaine was right. It would look a bit odd to be wearing them once he was back in the Muggle world. He stood up slowly, stretching his sore muscles. He followed Blaine to the bathroom.

Blaine was already back in the compartment when Kurt finished changing. Kurt found him stuffing his robes into his backpack, not bothering to fold them. Kurt grinned. Typical Blaine. He looked up as Kurt approached, his face lighting up in a smile. "Hey," he muttered. Before he could say any more, the train's whistle wailed, signaling that they were near the station. The wheels slowed until the train jerked to a halt. Kurt and Blaine stood there uncertainly for a moment, unsure how to say goodbye. Their eyes met, and they dropped all their things in order to fold into a fierce hug. Kurt never wanted to let go. He felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes, but he forced them back. He would not cry. When they pulled apart, Kurt thought he caught a glimpse of Blaine rubbing his nose on his sleeve. His eyes were rimmed in red, but Kurt didn't mention it to him. He felt the same way. They nodded at each other and attempted to leave the compartment. At the same time. They ended up knocking shoulders and nearly getting stuck in the door frame. They both turned at the same time, towards each other, bumping their chests together.

"Oof," Kurt grunted. His eyes locked with Blaine's. Blaine's eyes flicked upward, and froze. Kurt followed his gaze. Oh. Well this is awkward. A red and green mistletoe hung stuck to the doorway above their heads. Kurt gulped. What was he supposed to do? He'd never been in this situation before and was completely lost. Blaine looked just as panicked. He bit his lip, as though trying to make a decision. Then, swiveling his head quickly from side to side…he kissed him.

Well, it was a just a peck on the cheek, but still. It was light and brief, but amazing all the same. His lips felt soft and warm against Kurt's skin. His skin prickled where Blaine's lips had touched it.

It was over as suddenly as it had begun. Blaine seemed to have realized what he'd done, and bolted off the train as fast as he could, wearing a "deer caught in the headlights" expression. Kurt was still trying to process what had just happened. Blaine had kissed him. He'd _kissed_ him. Kurt's face dissolved into an ear splitting grin. He stepped off the train with a new bounce in his step.

His heart was singing a new song.

A song of love.

* * *

**_Before you ask, yes, I happen to be a huge FRIENDS fan. It would be my guilty pleasure if I weren't so proud of the fact. I feel like Kurt and Blaine would watch that show too. Cause they're cool like that. On a side note, I'd like you all to know that I haven't forgotten what I said about possible OC characters. They are still in consideration and/or development. I just can't seem to find a good moment to add any right now. But I'll keep you posted. Thank you all so much for reading. My face lights up every time I get a review, or favorite, or story alert notification. Not even joking. I get really excited. :D -My face when I get these notifications. I love you all. _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**So, this is my shortest chapter yet, and for that I apologize. But it's mostly just a filler chapter, to set up the next one. The next chapter will be the last of their first year. I know I've kind of skipped forward quite a bit, but I'm extremely anxious to get to their later years. I hope this chapter is satisfactory enough to hold you over until I'm done with the next one. Enjoy!**_

_**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**_

_**You'reAbsurd**_

_**(I own nothing.) **_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Best Friends Forever**

The sound of chirping birds floated through Blaine's open window. Blaine cracked an eye open but didn't move, simply listening to their melodious voices. He got up slowly, yawning and stretching. He tip-toed over to the window, being careful not to wake up anybody else. He leaned against the window sill, breathing in the fresh spring air. It was the first Saturday that was nice enough to spend outside. Blaine hurriedly pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt, not wanting to waste any of his time outside. He sped from the room, closing the door more roughly than he intended. He walked across the hall and waltzed into Kurt's room, not bothering to knock, knowing he'd be the only one in there. Surprisingly enough, Kurt was _not _an early riser. If someone tried to wake him up before ten in the morning on the weekend, they had better be prepared to get their head chewed off. Except Blaine. He had special "best friend" privileges. Blaine creaked the door open and shut it quietly behind him. His assumptions had been correct. Kurt was the only person still in bed. Kurt's sheets were tangled between his legs and his blanket was lying on the floor. He was sprawled out on his bed, facedown. Blaine smiled. Kurt was always so composed during the day – seeing him like this felt like he was looking at a whole new side of Kurt. Blaine padded noiselessly to Kurt's bed, carefully climbing up next to him. He watched Kurt for a moment. Watched his chest rise and fall, watched him mumble in his sleep, watched him tighten his hold on his twisted sheets. He stood finally, gingerly, so as not to wake him quite yet. He wobbled slightly, but quickly regained his balance. He bounced up and down, gaining momentum. His bouncing evolved into full out jumping.

"KURT," Blaine bellowed close to Kurt's ear. "KURT, WAKE UUUUPPP! WE HAVE TO GO OUTSIDE, IT'S SO NICE OUT!" Kurt groaned, stuffing his pillow over his head. Blaine yanked it away and Kurt made an irritated sound. He covered his head with his arms, trying to ignore Blaine. "Kuuuuurt," Blaine whined. "You have to get up so we can go outside!" Kurt sighed, finally giving in. He lifted his head and glared tiredly at Blaine, who was grinning goofily at him. He rolled his eyes and sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Kurt had major bedhead. Blaine thought it was adorable. He liked to see Kurt look less than perfect. It made him more…human. He waited impatiently for Kurt to get dressed, checking his watch more often than necessary. After about the tenth time he watched Kurt check his hair, his patience had run out. "Come on, you look fine," Blaine said while tugging him out of the room. Kurt squeaked, but didn't protest further. He let Blaine drag him down the stairs, through the hall, and out the door. The morning air was chilly, and Blaine and Kurt were glad they had worn sweatshirts.

"You would think it would be warmer than this, considering it's the middle of April," Kurt complained.

"It's still early," Blaine reasoned. Kurt rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them. Blaine casually slipped his hand into Kurt's. Kurt tried – and failed – to act nonchalant about it. They had never really discussed their mistletoe kiss, and Kurt didn't know how to bring it up. Or if he even should. Kurt and Blaine strolled hand in hand to a large, sturdy oak tree. Blaine sat on its roots and patted the spot next to him, gesturing for Kurt to sit beside him. They sat in silence for a while, watching the wildlife around them and feeling the cool wind on their faces.

"You were right," Kurt muttered. "It is nice out." He glanced at Blaine with a small smile.

Blaine clutched his hand more tightly. "Told you so." He grinned at him smugly.

"So," Kurt began. "What did you want to do? I mean this is nice and all, but I assumed with all your excitement, that you'd had something you wanted to do."

Blaine shrugged. "Not really. I just wanted to be outside." His eyes flitted down nervously to his lap before eventually locking onto Kurt's. "With you." His cheeks flushed, not from the cold, and he hung his head in embarrassment.

Kurt felt his throat close, like something was stuck in it. He cleared his throat several times, attempting to swallow the lump that had formed inside it. He watched the trees rustle in the breeze. "Well, what are friends for?" Kurt flashed him a withering smile.

Blaine's own smile faltered. "Y-yeah." He cleared his throat. "You're a really great friend, Kurt." Kurt's expression softened at the sincerity in Blaine's voice.

"You're a great friend too, Blaine." Kurt bit his lip slightly. "The best friend I've ever had." Blaine beamed.

Kurt felt a drop of water splash against his cheek. He looked up to see more raindrops falling from the gray sky. Kurt frowned in disappointment. Of course, the first day warm enough to go outside would be ruined by rain. He sighed, standing from his spot on the ground, pulling Blaine up with him. He started to go inside, but Blaine stopped him, taking hold of his upper arm to keep him there.

"Where are you going?" Blaine pouted.

"Inside," Kurt said in confusion. "It's raining." He pointed to the clouds.

"So?" Blaine let go of his arm, taking a few steps back. He lifted his face to the sky and spun around in a slow circle. After a couple of rotations, he faced Kurt again. "It's warm rain. Let's stay outside." He had a smile on his face, but his eyes were pleading. Kurt deliberated for a moment. If he stayed, he would get soaked. But if he left, he'd let Blaine down.

Kurt sighed. The things he did for him. "Alright, we can stay out here." Blaine's face broke into an excited smile. He enveloped Kurt in a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks, Kurt. You're the best."

Kurt grinned, but inside, his heart was breaking.

Blaine was his best friend.

And that's all he was ever going to be.

* * *

_**I hope that was alright. It's definitely not my favorite chapter by any means. But, the next installment will be much better, I promise. Also, if you enjoy this story, check out my other work in progress, "The Dribble Drabbles of Klaine". **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I had a severe case of writers block, and the words just wouldn't flow. This chapter still isn't exactly what I'd first anticipated it would be, but oh well. If it sounds ramble-y, I apologize. I guess that's just my way of making a point? Or it's just me being ramble-y. Which I am doing right now. Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**_

_**You'reAbsurd**_

_**(I own nothing.)**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Parting is such sweet sorrow**

Blaine sighed as he stuffed the remainder of his things into his trunk. He took a long look around the room, lingering on the intricate carvings in the bed frames, and the silky curtains that hung from the windows. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, wanting to remember exactly how the room smelled. His nostrils filled with the scent of leather-bound books and fresh parchment and spilled ink. It smelled like home. He trailed his hand along the soft, maroon sheets spread out on his bed. He would miss this room so much. The memories he had made in the past year seemed to cling to the air around him, engulfing him. He remembered all the times he and Kurt had sat on his bed, quills scratching across their parchment. Kurt always wore this look of deep concentration when he was doing homework – Blaine thought it was positively adorable. That was basically the only reason he did homework with Kurt, because to be honest, he got absolutely no work done whatsoever when he did. He'd spend the whole time _pretending_ to be working while he was actually stealing glances at the boy, and quickly dropping his eyes whenever Kurt looked his way.

Blaine smiled. He was going to miss this room, so much. He walked to the door slowly, unwilling to leave quite yet. He paused with his hand on the doorknob, sweeping his gaze across the room once more. He shut off the light, and closed the door behind him, one last time.

* * *

Dumbledore's voice boomed through the Great Hall. He was making some speech about the seventh years leaving and how they're going to make a difference in the world and _blah blah blah. _Kurt wasn't really listening. Instead, he was peering moodily into his goblet of orange juice. Dumbledore ended his speech by saying how he looked forward to seeing them all next year. Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. He didn't _want _to see him next year. He didn't want to leave at all. Hogwarts had become his second home, and though he missed his father dearly, he didn't want to go. He pushed his plate away and stood from the table, striding out of the Great Hall and into the warm summer air. He didn't stop until he came to a tree close to the lake, squatting down beneath it. It was the same tree that he and Blaine had gone to many times before. It was _their_ tree. Where they went when they needed a break from homework, or when Wes and David wouldn't stop bugging them, or when they just wanted to get away. It wasn't just a tree. It was a symbol of their friendship. Kurt didn't want to leave it behind. He didn't want to leave Blaine behind. He would miss him _so much. _So much it hurt. Kurt slid his eyes shut and leaned his head back against the tree. A few tears escaped from his eyes and he wiped them away with cold fingers. He didn't notice someone approaching him until they were right in front of him, blocking the sun. Kurt squinted up at the figure. Speak of the devil. Of course it was Blaine. Had he really expected him _not _to follow when he ran out? A part of him was rejoicing at the fact that he had, while another part wished he had stayed in the castle.

Blaine crouched down next to him, not fully sitting, but balancing on the balls of his feet. "Hey," he said quietly. Blaine had tried to say it casually, but Kurt knew him better than that. He could hear the underlying tones of concern and confusion hidden in the simple statement. He got up, wandering over to the lake's shore, kneeling down by the water. He selected a smooth, flat stone and flicked it across the lake. It skipped along the water's surface a few times before finally sinking with a quiet _plunk. _Blaine ambled over to Kurt, keeping a small distance between them. He stood with his hands buried in his pockets, waiting for Kurt to start talking. He knew if he was patient, Kurt would tell him what was wrong eventually. He didn't have to wait long.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.

"For what?" Blaine asked, puzzled.

"For running out like that," Kurt answered. "I just…I'm just going to miss everything so much." He licked his lips and glanced at Blaine. His expression was soft, his eyes filled with understanding. Blaine closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Kurt in a warm hug.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything," Blaine breathed into his ear. "I'm going to miss it too. The castle, the forest, the food," Kurt chuckled at that. "…You." Kurt pulled away to search his expression. He found honesty and care and…love? Was that what that look was? Kurt couldn't tell. His stomach fluttered.

"Me? Why me?"

"You're the best friend I've ever had, Kurt," Blaine said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why wouldn't I miss you?"

Best friends. Right. "I don't know, I just.." Kurt played with his fingers. "Was wondering, I guess," he finished lamely.

Blaine smiled a bit. "You're always so worried about things. Things you don't need to worry about." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. "You'll always be my best friend. So I'll always miss you." He shrugged, his smile widening. Kurt put on a fake grin and looked him in the eyes. Those smoldering hazel eyes met his own.

"I'll always miss you too."

Blaine was positively beaming by now. He was so caught up in his own happiness that he didn't notice the glint of sadness in Kurt's eyes. He chattered away about all the things they could do over the summer. Kurt walked along the lake's edge with him, pretending to listen. Blaine's words replayed in his mind like a broken record.

_You'll always be my best friend. _

_I'll always miss you. _

_Always my best friend._

_Always miss you. _

_Best friend. _

_Friend. _

_Always. _

The words cut into his heart, shattering it into fragments. They were friends. Best friends. That's it.

Always.

* * *

Blaine walked with Kurt by the water, pretending he didn't notice that Kurt wasn't listening to him. It didn't matter anyways. He was just rambling so there wouldn't be an awkward silence. And so he could cover up the sound of his breaking heart. It hurt so much to say those words. _Best friends. Always. _As in nothing more. Ever. They would never be anything more than friends, and Blaine would just have to accept that. Because Kurt didn't think of him that way. Why would he? There was nothing special about him. He was just a short little kid with wildly curly hair and a big goofy smile. Kurt was perfect. His hair, his face, his nails. Everything about him was _perfect._ He deserved far better than a freak with a giant crush.

So, he and Kurt were just friends. Best friends.

Always.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express wheezed to a stop at Platform 9 and ¾. Kurt peered out the window in search of his dad. He spotted him in the crowd, waving his hands above his head so Kurt would see him. Kurt waved back and grinned. He turned to Blaine, who was searching for his own parents. He had a frown on his face and his brows were furrowed in concentration. Then his face lit up in a bright smile, reaching out the window to wave to his own family. He faced Kurt again, still beaming. He engulfed him in a tight hug, laughing and spinning on the spot as he did so. Kurt laughed with him, too caught up in the joy of the moment to be sad anymore. No more school work, no more peer pressure, no more _uniforms. _He couldn't help but be ecstatic. Summer was here, and he couldn't wait to bask in the warm sun.

He was determined to forget about his feelings for Blaine. They were a stress he didn't need or want in his life. He and Blaine were friends, and he'd just have to get used to that. That was all he'd wanted in the first place, wasn't it? A friend? And he'd gotten one. Who was he to ask for more?

Blaine broke away from their embrace, gathering his things frantically, anxious to be with his awaiting family. "I'll see you later, Kurt," he said while picking up his trunk. "Don't forget to write! I hope we get to hang out over the summer!" He smiled excitedly at him. "I'd really like it if we did."

Kurt returned the gesture. "Of course I'll write. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? And yes, we _will_ be hanging out this summer." Blaine chuckled at the conviction in Kurt's voice.

"Bye, Kurt." Blaine waved his hand, and left the compartment.

Kurt noticed that his heart didn't sink quite as deep as usual at his departure.

Maybe Kurt could handle being just friends.

Maybe.

* * *

_**I just want to thank you all for taking the time to read this. Don't freak out - this is not how their story ends. This is merely a pit stop of their journey. Next stop - year two! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Dear Readers, _**

**_Wow, it's been a while! And I deeply, deeply apologize for that. It's just that school had been so crazy, I just didn't have time to write. Like, ever. But now that it's over, I'll have a bunch more time! :D Anyways, this is the start of year two! I'm going to try to speed this year up a little bit, because I know some people really really really want them to be together already. Just keep in mind - they're twelve right now. Nothing major in their relationship is going to happen super soon cause twelve year olds.. well they don't usually get involved in serious relationships. But it will happen eventually, I promise, just be patient! Well, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy, lovelies! _**

**_Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,_**

**_You'reAbsurd_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Fresh Start**

"Kurt!"

Kurt looked up to see Blaine waving his hands wildly from the Gryffindor table. Wes and David were seated on either side of him, attempting to stop him from making a scene. That is, until they spotted Kurt walking toward the table. Wes dropped his hold on Blaine's arm and instead raised both of his, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"KURT!" He bellowed. "KURT WE SAVED YOU A SEAT!" He abandoned his seat on the bench and ran up to Kurt, engulfing him in a tight hug. David followed suit, wrapping his arms around them both. They stayed like that as they tried to walk back to the table, which was now nearly full of chattering students. Blaine stood and peeled his friends off of Kurt – who had looked like he'd been suffocating from their tight hold – before capturing him in a hug of his own.

"I couldn't find you on the train," Blaine murmured into his ear.

"Oh, I-" Kurt stammered. "I was with Mercedes." He quickly turned and searched for said friend, pointing to her and waving. Blaine seemed to accept his excuse and steered him over to the table. Professor McGonagall strode into the room, leading a group of nervous-looking first years. She called the students to attention and proceeded to call out names to be sorted. It was rather boring actually. Kurt spent most the sorting tracing random shapes into the wooden tabletop with his finger and listening to Wes and David bicker over who looked like they were going to be in what House. It wasn't until near the end of the alphabet that he looked up from his doodling.

"Potter, Harry," McGonagall said in her loud, clear voice. The room went silent, every eye focused on the front of the Hall. A small boy with jet black hair and piercing green eyes walked slowly to the stool on which the Sorting Hat sat. His eyes roved around the room, taking in the hundreds of gazes staring back at him. The hat was placed carefully on his head. The tension in the room was palpable as everyone waited for the hat to come to a decision. David and Wes were crossing their fingers, looking hopeful. Just as the air was getting harder to breathe, the hat cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!". The Gryffindor table erupted into deafening cheers and whistles. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked mildly disappointed, maybe a little put off. Slytherins glared daggers at the celebrating Gryffindors. Harry looked relieved, grinning as he sat down at the end of the table.

Kurt watched him from where he was sitting, only a little bit farther down the bench. His eyes were automatically drawn to the lightning shaped scar across his forehead. His jaw dropped. It really _was_ in the shape of a lightning bolt. He'd always assumed people were just exaggerating to make the story seem more exciting. He saw Harry jump when food appeared on the plates before him, signaling the start of the feast. He looked around in awe. Kurt couldn't help but smile softly at the boy's pure amazement. He saw a hand wave in front of his face. He turned to see Blaine giving him a curious look. Kurt ducked his head, face heating in embarrassment at being caught staring. He focused his attention on filling his plate, trying not to think about those bright green eyes or that peculiar scar. For some reason, Kurt was greatly intrigued by Harry. He decided he would find out more about him. More than what everybody knew. Because he was more than just "The Boy Who Lived". Kurt smiled and bit into a steaming roll, happy with his new plan.

* * *

Blaine glanced up to see Kurt staring distractedly in the other direction. He had a slight smile on his lips and his head was leaning on his hand. Blaine followed his gaze to the dark haired boy sitting at the end of the table. He was looking at everything like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Blaine turned back to Kurt, waving a hand in front of his face. Kurt's head snapped up and he quickly dropped his eyes to the array of food in front of him. Blaine saw a blush redden his cheeks. He frowned in confusion. He understood the staring – practically everybody was staring at the boy – but why the blushing? Was he simply embarrassed to be caught, or was there something more? Blaine glimpsed a small smile cross Kurt's lips before starting to eat, and thought he had the answer. His jaw tightened and his expression hardened. He glared at Harry for the rest of the feast, muttering to himself under his breath. Wes and David gave him concerned looks, but he just shrugged in return. He was being irrational and he knew it. It was probably nothing – he was just overreacting. Besides, why did he care? Kurt could be friends with whoever he liked.

He told himself this repeatedly, clutching his fork tighter and tighter.

* * *

"So," Blaine cleared his throat loudly. "I was thinking of trying out for Quidditch. What do you think?"

"Huh?" Kurt asked, looking up from where his nose was buried in his book.

"Quidditch. I was thinking of trying out."

"Oh," Kurt said, his brows pulling together in a frown. "I didn't know you had any interest in Quidditch."

"I've always liked Quidditch," Blaine defended himself.

Kurt held up his hands in mock surrender. "So what position were you going to try out for?"

"I was thinking Chaser," he told him, searching his expression carefully.

"Ah." Blaine didn't miss the look of relief that flitted across his face. "That's cool. I think you'd be a great Chaser." Kurt gave him a genuine smile.

"Really?"

Kurt's smile widened. "Really."

* * *

The wind whipped Kurt's scarf over his face, blinding him for a moment. He was one of the only students sitting in the stands to watch the Quidditch try outs. He was there to cheer on Blaine, Wes, and David, but mainly Blaine. Wes and David were on the team last year, so they had almost a guaranteed spot. They were both beaters, naturally.

The first group to try out were Keepers. Kurt didn't pay much attention to them, seeing as he wasn't very good friends with any of them. Next up were the Beaters. David and Wes had deadly aim. They swung their bats carelessly, hitting their target nearly every time. They worked together seamlessly, always there to back the other one up. There was no doubt as to whether they would make it on the team again.

Finally, it was time for the Chasers. Blaine walked onto the field seemingly confidently, but Kurt could see his hands twisting nervously around the handle of his broom. Kurt clapped and cheered loudly. Blaine glanced up to where he was sitting, grinning broadly. He waved, and Kurt gave him a thumbs up. The potential Chasers lined up in the grass. The captain blew his whistle and they all shot up into the sky. Kurt struggled to keep his eyes on Blaine as he soared swiftly through the air. He turned on his broom and caught the Quaffle with one hand, steering with the other. He leaned forward on his broom, increasing his speed, before launching the ball straight through the center goal post. He grinned triumphantly and sped back to the center of the field, high-fiving some of the players on the way. He hovered there, waiting. The Quaffle flew towards his right and he dived, intercepting it before the recipient could even get close to it. He dodged a Bludger aimed for him and sent the ball sailing through the hoop yet again.

Kurt blinked in shock. Blaine's flying was incredible. By the end of his try out, he'd scored eight goals. There was no way he wouldn't get on the team.

Kurt waited eagerly for the Seekers to come on the field, but they never did. His face fell. He'd heard rumors that Harry Potter was going to try out for Seeker, and Kurt had been hoping to see how he did. He slumped a little in his seat, disappointed. He saw the captain speaking to all the students. By the looks on their faces, he'd come to a decision. Kurt leaped from his seat, hastily gathering up his things and hurrying down the stairs.

When he reached the field he was met with the sight of Wes and David hoisting Blaine onto their shoulders, cheering and singing loudly. Blaine flashed him a brilliant smile when he saw him approaching and ordered them to let him down. They dropped him on the ground haphazardly, roaring with laughter as he picked himself up and brushed off his robes. He gave them a murderous look.

"So I take it you got in?" Kurt asked, glancing over to where David and Wes were still celebrating.

"I did indeed," Blaine grinned. He was positively _glowing_. Kurt hadn't seen him that happy in...well he didn't think he'd _ever_ seen him that happy. It must have been contagious, as Kurt found himself grinning back with an equal amount of warmth and excitement. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you," he whispered. Blaine smiled into Kurt's shoulder and wound his arms around his torso.

"Thanks," he replied. He tightened his grip on his friend. _For everything, _he thought.

They pulled apart, sharing a meaningful look. Wes and David chose that moment to step in between them and hook their arms around both of their shoulders.

"We are the champions, my friends," Wes sang, a bit off key.

"And we'll keep on fighting to the end," David continued.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a moment before shrugging and joining in.

"We are the champions, we are the champions. No time for losers," Wes pointed at Blaine, who scowled.

"Cause we are the champions... OF THE WORLD!" They all collapsed into fits of laughter, doubling over and hugging their sides. It was times like this that Kurt was really grateful he had such great friends.

"DAVID!" Kurt looked up in time to see Blaine smoothing his hair down as David fell to the ground, landing in a heap and pouting up at Blaine.

So they were pretty weird friends. But they were still great.

* * *

_**So, I don't really know where this went at the end here. But, I like it, so I'm keeping it. (: I love Wes and David. 3 More to come soon!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_So, this one kind of took me a while to think about, cause to be honest, I had no idea where I was going with this last chapter. But now I think I have it somewhat sorted out. I really hope you enjoy this one, cause I worked on it for like 3 hours straight to get it perfect, just for you - WITH NO POTTY BREAKS. And lemme tell ya, I had to pee really, REALLY badly. But, you're worth it, cause I love you. Well, enjoy!_**

**_Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,_**

**_You'reAbsurd_**

**_(I own nothing.)_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Broken Promises**

"Okay, I give up." Wes dropped his quill on the floor, slumping low in his chair and throwing an arm over his eyes. "I will never understand Transfiguration, and I am completely content with that fact."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you're being a bit over dramatic?"

"No," he sniffed. Blaine chuckled a little and shook his head, turning his attention back to the Potions essay he was attempting to write. He scratched the back of his head in confusion. _Where's Kurt when you need him? _He thought. He heard the portrait hole open and looked up to see Kurt clambering through. _Speak of the devil. _He grinned, and was about to make room on the couch for him – until he saw who was climbing through the door after him. His eyes narrowed.

_Potter. _

He watched Kurt talk with him for a moment, before giving him a parting wave and heading over to where Blaine, Wes and David were huddled together doing schoolwork. Kurt smiled at them and pulled out his own work, sitting down on the floor in front of Blaine.

"Hey guys," he chirped. Wes straightened out in his seat and turned toward Kurt eagerly.

"Kurt, thank Merlin you're here," he crowed. "Do my Transfiguration essay for me?" He stared at him pleadingly and clasped his hands together in a begging gesture. Kurt gave him a hard look.

"Wesley," he said sternly. "I am _not_ about to do your work for you. You're a big boy – do it yourself." Wes grumbled in disappointment as David snickered at him.

"You're a year ahead of us anyways," Blaine pointed out. "He probably wouldn't understand it any more than you do."

"Nonsense," Wes scoffed. "Kurt's brilliant, he can do anything." Kurt flushed slightly but his expression didn't change.

"Flattering – but the answer is still no." Wes stuck his tongue out at him and David grinned – which earned him a punch to the shoulder. He glowered at Wes and rubbed his arm. Kurt laughed at his friends' antics and went back to his work.

"So," Blaine began casually. "I saw you come in with – "

"Stop," Kurt interrupted. "I don't want to have this conversation again, Blaine."

Blaine cringed. Every time he broached the subject, they ended up getting into an argument.

* * *

"_You've just been spending a lot of time with him is all," Blaine tried to appear nonchalant. _

"_And what's so wrong with that?" Kurt fumed. "I can hang out with whoever I very well please, Blaine. And I don't appreciate you trying to dictate my relationships." He turned on his heel and stormed away. Just before he was out of the room, he spun around again, waving his finger at Blaine. "And before you ask, NO, I don't like him like that. He's my friend and nothing more." _

"_I wasn't going to – "_

"_Yes you were, don't pretend like you weren't. But even if I did like him that way, it wouldn't be any of your business, now, would it? Stay out of it, Blaine." And with that, he stomped out of the room. _

* * *

Blaine leaned back in his seat and sighed. "Right. Sorry." They finished their work in silence until, in groups of twos and threes, students started to head up to their beds. Blaine lingered in the common room long after the last person had gone, watching the snowflakes swirl outside the window. He needed to clear his mind – to just _not think_ about anything for a while. The snow calmed him. He rested his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to just stop thinking. His breathing evened out and deepened, and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

He awoke in the middle of the night to find a blanket draped over him and a piece of parchment stuck to his forehead. He peeled off the note and squinted at it, trying to read it through the little light coming from the fireplace.

_I'm sorry about earlier – I shouldn't have snapped. I'll make it up to you, I promise. We'll spend a lot more time together, okay? You're still my best friend, no matter what. Come up to the dormitory when you wake up and read this. Your neck will get cramped if you sleep on the couch all night, and then you'll be all grumpy in the morning. I've seen "cranky Blaine". He is not a person I particularly enjoy. ~ Kurt _

Blaine's heart warmed a little. No matter how much they fought, he knew they would always forgive each other. Because that's what best friends do.

Blaine pierced his eggs with his fork, muttering under his breath as he did so. He had woken up with a headache, and his mood was only darkened when he found that Kurt had already left for breakfast without him. It wasn't that he had left him – it was who he had left him _for_. He glared at where Kurt and the scar-clad boy were sitting with his two friends – the ginger and the know-it-all. He probably wouldn't have even cared (liar) if it weren't for the fact that he was leaving for Winter Break that day. Kurt had opted to stay at Hogwarts that year, just to "have the experience" as he'd said. So, Blaine would be taking the Hogwarts Express with Wes and David. He had hoped to spend as much time with Kurt as possible before he left. He stabbed a piece of bacon with unnecessary force and it shot out from under his fork, flying off the table.

"Whoa, you okay man?" David asked worriedly.

"'m fine," Blaine grunted.

"You sure?" Wes persisted.

"Yes," he said flatly. He pushed away from the table. "C'mon guys, it's nearly time to go." Kids were beginning to vacate their seats and trickle into the entrance hall. Blaine led David and Wes into the crowd, anxious to get home so he could finally relax. The crowd was moving out the doors and towards the horseless carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade Station. He heard his name being called from behind him, but he ignored it. He got into one of the carriages with Wes and David, both of them watching him warily.

"I think I heard Kurt calling you," Wes said after an awkward silence. "He probably wants to say goodbye."

"I'll see him after break," Blaine replied indifferently. Wes and David shared a look.

_He promised, _he thought bitterly. _He promised he'd make it up to me. He promised we'd spend more time together._ _And this is what he does? Our last morning together before weeks of not seeing one another, and he blows me off? Some best friend he is. _

The carriages rolled forward, starting their slow decent to the station. As they traveled further and further away from the castle, the shouting of his name could still be heard in the distance.

He never looked back.

* * *

_**Aww, Blaine, I'm sorry I torture you so. :'( How come my writing never ends the way I envision it? Oh, well. It works. R&R? **_

_**OH. **_

_**P.S. Quick question - at what point would this be considered a crossover? Or is it already? Your input would be helpful. (: Thanks in advance! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_Gah. Terribly sorry about the hiatus. I don't even have a good excuse. I just.. couldn't get it to come out write. Horrible case of writer's block, you see. But, I have finally produced this. And I think the next chapter will come easier than this one. I hope. Well, enough from me, you're here to read the story (hopefully)! Enjoy, my dears!_**

**_Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,_**

**_You'reAbsurd_**

**_(I own nothing.)_**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Green Isn't Your Color**

"Are you going to the Quidditch match tomorrow?"

Kurt glanced up to see Blaine hovering over him, looking a bit nervous. He frowned. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be there?"

Blaine shrugged. "I dunno. I mean – I know you don't really like Quidditch all that much, so I just thought -"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't go cheer you guys on?" Kurt smiled reassuringly at him.

"Um.." Blaine shifted his feet, unsure whether he should ask what he wanted to. "Who exactly.. will you be cheering on?"

Kurt looked confused. "You, Wes, and David." Pause. "And Harry, of course."

Blaine did his best not to roll his eyes. Kurt had been even closer to Potter since Christmas. Even though they had made up, Blaine was still unable to accept Kurt's friendship with the raven haired boy. He had a feeling that Kurt was harboring some more than friendly feelings for the Boy Who Lived. Not that he would ever admit it. He insisted they were nothing but friends, although Blaine wasn't so sure. He wasn't _jealous_ or anything. No, that's just absurd. He was simply concerned that Kurt might get hurt. It was pretty obvious to Blaine that Kurt liked Potter. It was also pretty obvious that Potter was straight. He was just trying to spare Kurt the heart break. Right?

He shook his head, as if to clear it.

Right.

* * *

Kurt sat between Mercedes and Rachel in the library, his nose buried in a thick book. He looked up when he heard Mercedes speaking to a familiar voice. Harry was standing close to her chair, his face animated as he spoke. He nodded at Kurt as he finished up the conversation. Kurt smiled and waved back. He stared after him as he walked away.

"Isn't he just perfect?" Rachel gushed.

"He's alright," Mercedes commented. "For a first year," she added, shrugging.

"Who cares what year he's in?" she protested. "It doesn't really matter. I mean, come on! He's The Boy Who Lived for Merlin's sake! I am going to marry that boy one day. We're perfect for each other. I want to be a star, and he already is one!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to block out her ramblings. Mercedes caught his eye and they shared a look. "She's crazy," he mouthed. Mercedes nodded in agreement.

As much as he tried, Rachel proved to be difficult to tune out. With each comment about Harry, Kurt could feel himself turn a shade greener. Not because he had a crush on Harry or anything. Of course not. He was just a little jealous that she could talk so freely about her crushes while he had to keep it to himself. Yeah. That was it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Blaine, Wes, and David taking the seats across from them.

"Hello, ladies," Wes said with a charming smile. Rachel and Mercedes giggled. Kurt scowled. "Kurt," he added quickly. "What's going on over here?"

"Just chatting," Kurt replied.

"About?" David asked.

"Harry Potter," Rachel sighed. A dreamy look clouded her features.

"Of course," Blaine muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Kurt inquired, quirking his brow.

"Nothing, nothing," he stammered. Things had been a bit tense between them ever since he came back from Winter break. He had felt guilty about not saying goodbye to Kurt the second he got on the train. He'd promised himself that he would apologize to Kurt and explain everything when he got back. Instead, he had ended up taking the coward's way out and just saying that he hadn't heard Kurt's call. So they were basically back in square one. They were still the best of friends, things just got a little awkward and strained whenever conversation turned to Potter. At least for Blaine.

"I'm going to ah, head up to the common room," he said while gathering up his books. "I'll see you later."

Kurt frowned at his retreating form. "What's up with him?"

"No idea," David supplied. "He was fine before."

His frown deepened. _I'll talk to him during Glee today. _

* * *

Blaine stomped into the rehearsal room, seething. He was so angry. He was so angry all the time now. The time by himself hadn't helped. It only left him alone with his thoughts. Which wasn't exactly a good thing. All of his emotions were building up inside of him and he was ready to burst. He needed to vent. Needed to get it all out. And music was the only way he knew to do that.

He sat down heavily in his chair, purposely sitting as far away from Kurt as possible. He could feel Kurt's gaze on him, but he ignored it. He quickly raised his hand before one of the leaders could speak.

"Do you think I could, uh, sing something? I just really need to express myself," he pleaded. They seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding their consent. "Thanks." He took a deep breath as he headed to the front of the room, wracking his brain for songs that could express his feelings. An idea popped into his head. _Perfect. _

_I guess I just lost my husband _

_I don't know where he went_

_So I'm gonna drink my money_

_Not gonna pay his rent_

_I got a brand new attitude_

_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I wanna get in trouble _

_I wanna start a fight. _

_Na na na na na na na_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na na na na na na na_

_I wanna start a fight _

_Wow, was that ever true. _

___So, so what?_

___I'm still a rockstar_

___I got my rock moves_

___And I don't need you_

___And guess what?_

___I'm having more fun_

___And now that we're done_

___I'm gonna show you tonight_

___I'm alright_

___I'm just fine_

___And you're a tool_

___So, so what? _

___I am a rockstar _

___I got my rock moves _

___And I don't want you tonight_

His plan was working – this was a brilliant way to blow off some steam. He was already starting to become more relaxed.

_And I don't want you tonight_

He locked eyes with Kurt.

_Ba da da da da da_

As the song came to an end, he felt all of his anger leave him, to be replaced by exhaustion. Rage really takes a lot out of a person.

* * *

After Blaine's little outburst, Kurt couldn't bring himself to confront him. There was a moment during the song when their eyes met, and Kurt knew that Blaine's anger had been directed at him. He just couldn't figure out why. What had he done? It killed him that he had been the one to put that look into his eyes. How long had he felt this way? He knew that Blaine tended to bottle up his emotions until they exploded all over the place. And what an explosion it had been. He chanced a peek at him, finally managing to catch his eye.

The cold glare he received told him this was only the beginning.

* * *

**_For anyone who is interested, I have recently begun a Dramione story entitled, "The Love Chamber". Feel free to check it out. _**


End file.
